Hospital Visits
by eepps96
Summary: Naruto is stuck in hospital room after the war when he receives a late night visitor.


This is just some cute post war pre the last fluff and bonding between Naruto and Hinata, so if that's what you came for, by all means stay!

He looked around his hospital room, noting how whatever room he ended up in, they all looked the same. Same white floors, same beige walls, and same window as every other room. On the plus side he didn't have to share his room with anyone, but it just made it feel lonelier, if he could be honest.

Of course, there were some differences. When he first started taking missions and ending up here more often, his room didn't have any get well soon presents to start off, but over time he would more and more of them from different people every time. Sakura would always bring some flowers personally, while others would send their regards, and of course there were people like Kakashi that would just pop in through the window, and that'd be enough.

But this hospital room felt overcrowded with flowers, presents, balloons, even sweets-most from people who he didn't know. He thought it was nice that they would send their regards to him after the war, labeling him as their hero. But right now, at 9:17 at night, the room felt emptier even with all the things in the room.

 _*knock knock knock*_

Naruto raised his head up from his pillow, wondering who it could be. It wasn't a firm knock, but it had a peculiar rhythm. Naruto thought it was stage to have a visitor so close to when visiting hours were over, but he figured he could handle it, whoever it was.

"Come in." He said more hopeful and cautious.

The door slowly slid open and at first Naruto couldn't tell who it was, since the room was so dark, but slowly the figure walked closer and hit the moonlight.

It was Hinata.

"Hinata! Wow, am I glad to see you! I'm glad you weren't some weirdo that wanted my autograph!" Naruto said and Hinata quietly laughed.

"I wanted to come and visit you sooner, but everything has been a mess at the compound I haven't had a change to come until now." She spoke softly, just enough for Naruto to hear.

"That's okay, I know that everything has been crazy the past few days for everyone, I'm just glad that they let me out for the memorial service." He admitted as Hinata sat down, taking off her jacket.

"I'm glad you were there. It really meant a lot to everyone, and to me." She confessed, remembering the memories of two days ago when they held the service, Neji's picture included.

"I wouldn't have missed it; I'd have snuck out if I had to! Honestly I'm about ready to do it just because it's so boring here." He huffed out, lying back on his bed.

Hinata smiled sweetly at him. Even after using so much energy just a little under a week ago, he's already rearing to do something else.

"Oh!" She remembered. "I have something for you." She said, reaching in to her bag.

Naruto sat up and tried to peek at what she was grabbing, but couldn't quite get the angle right.

"I know that everyone else brought you presents and flowers, but... I just felt like I had to as well." She said as she grabbed something wrapped in a brown wrapper from her bag. She almost handed it to him to unwrap until she remembered he didn't have two hands, so she did it for him.

She removed the loose covering of the package and revealed a small red flower in a small vase.

"I know it's not much, and I'm sure that other people have brought you something fancier, but I just couldn't come without something..." She tapered off as she got up and filled the vase with water from the sink, and walked back to hand it to him.

Naruto grabbed it with his left hand, examining the flower. It had a lot of small red petals, and I few were more oranges than red, but nonetheless he liked it a lot more that all the other presents he got. He smiled widely at the flower.

"I love it! It looks super cool!" he said excitedly, scooting over on his bed to reach the bedside table that he had. He placed the container carefully on his lap as he moved the other presents off the crowded table and on to the floor. He then grabbed the vase off of his lap and gently placed it on the now empty space.

"There! No it looks awesome, and when the sun comes up, it'll hit it just right!" Naruto said, smiling back at Hinata.

"I didn't know that you cared about flowers so much, Naruto." Hinata giggled as she watched him admire his flower placement.

"Hm? Of course! I like to watch them grow and get strong. I never really had time to grow my own garden, but I'd still watch out for them." He explained and he relaxed against his bed. He felt more comfortable in this moment than he had since the war ended.

"So… who brought you all of these?" Hinata asked, perusing through the maze of gifts that were in his room.

"Honestly… I couldn't even tell you. I know that that card over there," he pointed to a card sitting on the window. "Is from Sakura, and then that basket of fruit is from Choji and Shikamaru, and that's it." he put his arm back down as he watched Hinata grab a box.

"This one says "To Naruto, Thank you for everything! Your number one, Megumi."" She looked over to Naruto. "Do you know a Megumi?" Hinata asked.

"Nope!" Naruto laughed, and Hinata joined with her. She walked back to her seat and Hinata placed the box next to him.

"Why don't you open it and we can clear some of this stuff out of here." She said, and Naruto agreed it was a good idea.

"Could you hold it? I can't really get a good grip on it without… well without an arm." Naruto bashfully said, embarrassed that he had to ask for help. Hinata laughed slightly and grabbed the box as he tore off the wrapping.

"Oh cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "it's chocolate!" He said, grabbing a small piece and eating it, gesturing Hinata to have one.

"Unfortunately I already ate dinner, so I really shouldn't." She said while placing the box down.

"Well," Naruto swallowed his chocolate. "that's okay. I can just eat them later. Maybe one of the nurses will want one tomorrow."

Suddenly a clock started chiming throughout the hospital. The loud noise made Hinata jump slightly as she looked around for a clock.

"It's already ten?" Hinata asked as she stood up. "I have to get home, father is expecting me to be home in fifteen minutes. We have a clan meeting in the morning about a few children who are going to the academy next month. I-I'll see you later." She said, grabbing her jacket.

Naruto watched as she threw on her jacket, almost forgetting to say something.

"Oh wait, Hinata!"

Hinata stopped as she reached for the door, turning back to face him.

"Maybe tomorrow, you could come back and we can sort through more of this stuff? If you aren't too busy, that is." Naruto asked, hoping she wasn't.

He saw Hinata's cheeks turn slightly red and wondered why she always did that.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said as she opened the door, stepping out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good night, Naruto."

"Good night!" Naruto replied as he waved with his left arm.

He watched the door slide shut as she walked off. He didn't know why, but he felt much better now than he did before. He kept listening to her footsteps as she went down the hall until he could hear them no more. He sighed contently as he laid down, grabbing another piece of chocolate from the box. He stared at it, looking for nothing in particular. It didn't seem as appetizing without someone here to share it with, even though the other person didn't eat any of it. He plopped the piece back in to the box and turned his head towards his window. His eyes rested on the flower sitting on the bedside table.

He smiled at the flower, admiring how nice it looked. For some reason, it made the room feel brighter than before.


End file.
